Sonic Chronicles: Rise of the Hedgehog Empire
by SonicShane97
Summary: An Adventure takes place a year after the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Sonic has been travelling for the last year, and a lot has happened. Knuckles has disappeared, and someone has come looking for him. With Tails and Amy, Sonic embarks on a journey that will explore his roots and the species he belongs to, and face his biggest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO SONIC: CHRONICLES FOR THE DS, ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SONIC GAMES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, GIVE IT A TRY.**

Sonic was running across Emerald Beach at a reasonably slow pace. It was late at night, and hard, cold drops of rain poured endlessly out of the sky as the wind roared fiercely against the blue hedgehog as he darted up the shore. He was tired. Ever since Eggman had been defeated, he had nothing to do except travel the world, and whilst that seemed pretty exciting at first, Sonic realized that he had actually seen most of it trying to defend it from Eggman. He had been running all day, and was starting to feel exhausted. Sonic decided enough was enough and skidded to a grinding halt. He went into a dense group of palm trees for refuge against the rough weather, and laid down on his back so he could look up at the night sky. Nothing but pitch black darkness. Sonic sighed, releasing a long building feeling of discontent he had been having for a while now. There was just nothing for him without Eggman about. He started thinking about his friends, suddenly realizing he only knew were Tails, Amy and Cream where. Knuckles too had embarked on his own travels, in search of a deeper spiritual understanding of himself and his place in the world, and hadn't been seen in the last year. The screaming gales of wind had died down now to a more peaceful howl, providing an almost soothing ambiance. Slowly, Sonic drifted into sleep among the palm trees.

A few hours passed, and Sonic's was suddenly woken to what sounded like muffled cries for help in the distance. He leaped to his feet and ran to the shore. Nothing could be seen through the darkness. A minute or so passed, and Sonic heard the sounds again, this time more vocal than before. They were definitely screams.

"HELLLOOOOO!" Sonic called out, panicked. "ANYONE OUT THERE?!

Briefly, there was no response, then about 300 metres from Sonic out to sea a surge of green sparks rose up rapidly into the air, illuminating the black sky.

_Those are distress flares,_ thought Sonic, _somebody must be out there._

The screams started again.

"Hold on, I'm comin' to yah!"

That was easier said than done, seeing as Sonic could barely swim and was afraid of water. What he could do was run at a speed allowing him to skim across the water, but that had it's disadvantages. For starters, if he tired to change direction he would sink. The screams were becoming more desperate, and Sonic needed to act fast. His only chance would be to sprint across the sea in a straight line, and hope he could get near enough to pick up whoever was out there. The green flares were still bright enough for Sonic to get an idea where they came from. With one mighty burst of speed, Sonic tore across the sea in a diagonal line towards the green light. As he got closer, he saw an all too familiar plane floating on the water, getting battered by the waves. It wouldn't float for very long.

_Thats the Tornado! This is bad! Where's Tails? Hopefully he got out in time..._

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by shrill screaming as he reached plane.

"HELP ME!"

_That sounds like Amy... I've gotta help her, fast!_

Sonic leaped onto the wing of the plane. He instinctively knew that if Amy was in fact in the plane, she'd be in the seat behind the pilot's. He looked around.

_Amy!_

The pink hedgehog was screaming at the top of her lungs,her eyes were closed and her arms and legs were flailing wildly in the air. The seat in front of her was empty.

"AMY! HANG ON!"

_Where the heck's Tails..._

Amy's eyes opened upon hearing Sonic's voice.

"SONIC!" She cried, "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

Sonic started unfastening her seat belt.

"Hold still, I'll get you outta here? Where's Tails?"

"He fired the flare up in the air and flew off to get help! He should be back soon!"

Sonic undid the seat belt and threw Amy over his shoulder like a doll before sprinting back to the safety of the shore. He dropped Amy onto the sand, panting heavily. She sat up instantly and glared at him.

"What?"

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I am? I could have died! But all you care about is Tails, so don't even bother about me!" She cried.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine. What's new, anyway? Why are you and Tails out here alone on the other side of the world in the middle of the night? It's not safe."

Amy folded her arms. "Why are _you _on the other side of the world in the middle of the night? We were fine until the Tornado just fell from the sky!"

_She's so difficult,_ thought Sonic.

His thoughts were interrupted by a worried cry coming from over their heads.

"AMY! AMMMMMMMY!"

Sonic looked up. He could make out the basic outline of Tails flying through the pitch black sky.

"Yo Tails! Down here buddy!"

Tails stopped in mid air.

"Sonic is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Get down here!"

The orange kitsune flew down to the beach right in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic!"

Sonic smiled at his friend.

"Long time no see!"

"HELLLLOOOOOO!" Shouted Amy. "I almost died, Tails!"

"Oh yeah, it seems like Sonic rescued you. Way to go, Sonic!"

Amy grunted noisily.

"HMPH! MEN!"

Sonic ignored this remark. It had been about a year since he last saw Amy, and he figured she would now be about 14. She'd changed a little. Tails had grown slightly taller, but was more or less the same, as was he.

"So Tails, seeing as Amy's being a drama queen, do you wanna tell me why you two are here?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, right. We've been looking for you for the past two weeks Sonic. We thought there was something you should know."

Sonic blinked.

"What?"

"This hedgehog showed up at home saying he was looking for you. He says his names Bolt, and he's you're brother."

**THATS ALL EVERYONE! FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW. IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE AGES, IM GOING OFF THE IDEA THAT IN THE CANON OF THE GAMES AMY IS ON THE CUSP OF BEING 13 WHILST SONIC HAD ONLY JUST TURNED 15, SO THERE IS ONLY 2 YEARS APART BETWEEN THEM, AND TAILS WOULD BE ABOUT NINE. **

**FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic?"

"We need to get to him. Now."

"We can't, Sonic. He just disappeared into thin air."

"This is really bad. Real bad."

"GUYS! HELP!" Amy's voice rang with distress.

They both turned around in the direction of the beach and saw that a floating Jellyfish-like robot had trapped her in a beam between it's two legs and was rising up further off the ground above the shoreline.

"AMY!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Sonic sprinted down the beach, jumped straight up and smashed the robot into a million pieces with his homing attack and landed on both feet in the ankle deep water. Amy plummeted back down to the ground. Just before she hit the sand, Tails flew in underneath Amy and caught her in his arms. All three of them stared at each other, panting in relief. A bolt of lightning cut through the night's black sky.

"It looks like our old friend Eggman has decided to come out of the woodwork again," said Sonic ,"and now that you've told me that my brother's come here searching for me, then something fishy's going on."

Amy nodded. "Right."

"Wait a second, Sonic?" Said Tails, "I never knew you had a brother."

Sonic's face betrayed no hint of emotion.

"I do. And he's bad news."

Tails gulped. Sonic did his best to put on a confident smile.

"C'mon pal, it'll turn out alright, it always done. We'd better head back to Station Square."

**DEEP IN THE JUNGLE AROUND MYSTIC RUINS- SAME TIME AS PREVIOUS SCENE SO IT IS NIGHT**

Two red Egg pawns ran through the dense under canopy of the jungle alongside a stagnant river filled with dark green water. Once they had passed,Knuckles the echidna climbed out of the river. He brushed all the algae and aquatic plants that had amassed itself on his red coat into the ferns that formed a tight blanket over the soil that lay in between the extremely tall trees of the rainforest that were all at least a hundred metres high.

"I must be getting closer to Eggman's secret base now. That's the sixth patrol I've seen in twenty miles or so."

Knuckles ran over to one of the trees and dug his spiked knuckles into the bark. He started to scale up it. Once Knuckles had reached the top, he took a quick glance around just to make sure that there wasn't anyone, or _anything _for that matter, that could blow his cover. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Plus, the jungle's resident animals were making there usual evening cacophony of noises, especially the frogs that had croaked non-stop for the last six hours, so Knuckles saw no reason as to why he shouldn't get on the move again. He let go of the tree and started gliding immediately. As he moved gracefully through the air like a paraglider, he suddenly felt a sensation of overwhelming dread pulsating in his stomach.

"UGH! What is this? Why do I feel...so afraid."

Knuckles decided to take a break from gliding and came to a stop at the bottom of an extremely jagged cliff that belonged to the mountain which towered over the rainforest. After a few moments, he jumped up onto the cliff face. As he climbed up it, the spikes on his knuckles tore handfuls of rock out into the air, some of it blowing into his face. The cliff was taller than Knuckles anticipated. Eventually it levelled off into a flat plateau which had a forest at the back of it, and Knuckles bent over to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw a yellow hedgehog of a similar build to Sonic, but had more quills which were spikier and was definitely a good bit taller. The hedgehog stood motionless. Knuckles immediately jumped up into a left fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Do you know where I can find a hedgehog named Sonic?" The hedgehog's voice was deep and regal.

"Hey! I asked you a question! And what do you wanna know about Sonic for?"

"So you know Sonic?"

"Yeah! What of it?"

"And I take it that an inferior life form such as yourself would be too stupid to try and withhold information from me on the whereabouts of my brother?"

Knuckles was visibly shocked.

"Sonic doesn't have a brother! I'm not going to just tell some stuck up liar anything!"

The hedgehog gave an exasperated sigh.

"Very well. I take it that I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"I'd like to see you try. LETS GO!"

**that's all everyone**

**NEXT CHAPTER IT'S KNUCKLES VS BOLT**


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles ran towards Bolt. Bolt remained frozen to the spot. When he got close enough Knuckles lurched forward with his right leg and threw a right jab into Bolt's stomach. As soon as his fist connected, bolts of yellow and blue lightning started crawling over Bolt's body, electrocuting Knuckles.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bolt still hadn't even moved. The electric lightning disappeared after a few seconds, and Knuckles collapsed to his knees in front of Bolt, writhing in pain.

"Someone like you hasn't a chance against me. You have a very direct, physical fighting style. As you can see, I have the ability to emit electricity out of pores in my skin. If you touch me, the same thing will happen, except I'll increase the voltage and it will shock you even more. I'll say it again. Where is my brother?"

Knuckles didn't reply. He was slowly starting to get back up to his feet.

"ANSWER ME!" Bolt screamed, his composure breaking for the first time. Suddenly he delivered a kick to Knuckle's mid section, sending his body rolling back across the plateau. When it stopped, he was lying face down dangerously near the edge of the cliff. Slowly but steadily he climbed back up to his feet, rested his hands on his knees. Then, he started chuckling.

"You are making me impatient, scum," said Bolt, his voice wavering slightly. He seemed quite surprised that Knuckles had got back up.

"Is that all you got?" Knuckles replied in a cocky tone.

Bolt looked infuriated. He raised his hand to his chest, with his palm facing upwards. A handful of lightning bolts started pulsating in an irregular unpredictable pattern before materializing as a round ball of yellow electricity.

"I'll give you a taster of my lightning fist!" Bolt cried.

Knuckles just smirked at him, and Bolt jumped into the air and started flying towards him. He moved quickly, but not in the same league as Sonic. Knuckles stood his ground, maintaining his fighting stance. When Bolt swiped at him with the yellow ball of lightning in his hand, Knuckles tunnelled down into the rocky ground of the cliff beneath him at the last second before Bolt made contact and popped out a foot behind him in the blink of an eye, and connected with a brutal overhanded punch to the section in between Bolt's shoulders. Bolt tumbled over the cliff.

Knuckles shook the hand he's just hit Bolt with.

"Ahhhhhhh," he said softly to himself, "that was sore, but it doesn't even compare to the first time I touched him. He musta gathered most of his lightning powers to his hand when he was launching that attack, and the rest of his body wasn't as electric then. Should remember that."

When Knuckles looked over the cliff's edge. He saw that Bolt was already flying back up to the plateau. Knuckles ran back to the edge of the forest at the back of the plateau to minimise the chance of him falling down the cliff if Bolt didn't run off and decided to continue the battle. Bolt flew up past the edge and about twenty feet above Knuckles.

"You are the first person to ever successfully put a scratch on me other than my brothers," he hissed. Bolt's body was covered in bruises and there were some red patches on his belly and chest that had been bright golden before.

"Brothers?" Asked Knuckles in a surprised tone.

"There are four of us," retorted Bolt proudly, "Sonic, the youngest, followed by me, then Chilled and Pyro."

_Why hasn't Sonic told us about any of this before.._ Knuckles pondered. _Now that I think about it, anytime we've talked about his family he's always changed the subject. This definitely can't be good news. _

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" Bellowed Knuckles, "YOU'D BETTER GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW, AND STAY AWAY FROM SONIC!"

Bolt smiled cynically.

"Like I'm going to listen to pond scum like you."

Bolt raised his arms above his head and threw one of his hands at Knuckles, sending a beam of lightning at him. Knuckles side stepped it. Bolt then began throwing beams of lightning at Knuckles in rapid succession, and Knuckles kept dodging everyone.

"COWARD! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!" Knuckles taunted.

Bolt descended a few feet closer to the ground. Knuckles, obviously thinking that his jeering had worked, jumped into a boxer's fighting stance expecting that Bolt was going to engage him in hand to hand combat. Suddenly Bolt smiled. He fired a stream of lightning that was faster and wider than it's predecessors. It caught Knuckles off guard. The lightning engulfed Knuckle's as it hit the ground of the plateau, and once the stream had passed over him he collapsed onto his front, his body twitching. Bolt smiled deviously. He flew back down to the ground, moving in for the kill.

**THE BATTLE SHALL BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**

**AND I HATE SONIC BOOM!**

**ALSO THANKS GUESTREVIEWER! I take all praise with grace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolt landed a few metres in front of Knuckles, who had stopped twitching. Suddenly Bolt fell to one knee. He winced from the agonising wounds Knuckles had inflicted on him. Bolt stood back up again and brushed himself off.

"N-n-n-ow," he gasped, "T-t-tell me where Sonic is."

There was no response from Knuckles. He was as lifeless as a log.

"DAM!" Hissed Bolt, "I overdid it and I killed him, didn't I?"

Bolt looked left and right. "I'll need to take him back to the ship. It should still be in orbit. I might be able to revive him then."

Bolt approached Knuckle's body diligently. As he crouched down to pick him up, Knuckles suddenly sprung back into life and leapt upwards into the air. He struck Bolt's jaw with a flaming uppercut. The blow was so powerful that it completely severed Bolt's head from his body, and the head flew up into the air before ricocheting off the ground. Knuckles dropped back down to his knees. To his surprise, Bolt's body exploded into a cloud of pink smoke right in front of eyes, and the smoke dissipated almost instantly.

"W-w-hat? Where'd he go?"

That was the last thing Knuckles thought before he blacked out. A few minutes passed, and Rouge flew out of the forest that was behind the plateau. She landed beside Knuckles.

"Looks like the guy who claimed he was Sonic's brother isn't very friendly, Sir. Yes, thank you Sir, I knew I had a hunch. I'll bring Knuckles back to Station Square Hospital right away. He doesn't look like he's in great shape."

**SONIC, AMY AND TAILS POV**

A day had passed since the trio of Sonic, Tails and Amy had set out for Station Square. They hadn't spoken since Bolt was mentioned.. Now, Sonic had hold of Tail's feet and Amy had a hold of Sonic's as Tails flew over the calm blue ocean. No land was in sight. The warm weather and the invigorating sea breeze had calmed his nerves slightly, so Sonic decided to strike up a conversation.

"Wow, Tails. You've got a lot stronger over the last year. I remember when we teamed up with Knux to take down Eggman and fought Metal Sonic you could only hold us for a few moments."

Tails laughed shyly. "It's nothing. I've just been training real hard over the past year, that's all."

"Come on Tails, you shouldn't be so modest," said Amy, "You're doing a great job."

"So Amy, what's new with you?"

"Not much," she said nonchalantly.

"Okaayyy..." Sonic said in an uneasy tone. She was still Amy, but she seemed like she'd lost that boundless enthusiasm for him she had before.

"Well you've certainly gotten heavier." Sonic remarked quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME!" Amy roared at the top of her lungs like some kind of wounded tiger.

Sonic smiled inwardly. He was glad she still had that fiery, unpredictable temper, but knew he quickly had to pacify the situation before it got ugly.

"Nothing, Amy. You're hearing things," Sonic said affably.

"Hmph!" Amy sulked, "You think you're so funny, don't you."

Sonic liked the new Amy, he decided.

"Guys, Station Squares up ahead!" Shouted Tails, interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

**BOLT'S SPACESHIP- IN ORBIT AROUND EARTH**

Bolt sighed to himself as he stared at the computer..

"It appears that the inhabitants of this planet are stronger than I and Father anticipated. It's clear that the doppelgangers that use 25 per cent of my power are too weak. I think I may have to retrieve Sonic personally."

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, FOLKS!**

**SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I WANT TO UPDATE THIS REGULARLY.**

**AND SONAMYLOVER6682: Yes. But not yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the late update everyone. Exams and everything. Just to let you know, this takes place within the games universe. Sonic canon can get awry, so i apologize if anything doesn't make sense.**

As soon as they arrived in Station Square, Sonic, Tails and Amy immediately began asking people around the City Centre about Sonic's estranged brother Bolt. To no avail.

"It seems like everyone's forgotten about him, Sonic," said Tails somewhat pessimistically as they walked past the train station in the direction of the hotel, "I'll admit, he didn't hang around for long. He just asked where you were and then left."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, are you two _really _all that sure that Bolt came looking for me? Because I don't mind telling you who he is and about my past if you want to know."

"What, you think we just made it up?" Said Amy in an offended way.

"I don't know. Seems like no one around here remembers anything about Bolt. But still, I don't know how you would have found out about him otherwise-"

Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence. His voice was drowned out by loud flapping coming from above him and his friends.

"Mr Sonic! Mr Tails! Ms Amy!"

All three of them looked up.

"Cream!" Amy cried happily, "Where's Cheese?"

Cream landed in front of them.

"At the hospital,-"

"Has something happened to him?" Asked Amy, concerned.

"No, it's Mr Knuckles. He was in a fight."

All three of them glanced uneasily at each other. This meant that someone had put Knuckles in hospital. Everyone knew that the only guys capable of inflicting enough damage to do this were Sonic, and maybe Shadow or Silver. Amy and Tails felt their stomach's sinking as it kicked in that they would more than likely be dealing with someone, or something, possessing great power in the near future.

"What happened, Cream?" Inquired Tails.

"I don't know, Mr Tails. He isn't speaking very much and Ms Rouge won't tell me anything," she said forlornly, then perked up slightly, "but Mother and Cheese have been helping to nurse him back to full health ever since!"

Amy, Tails and Sonic chuckled quite stiffly. The image of Knuckles being taken care of by an insanely maternal fluffy bunny and a cute, cuddly chao would always bring a smile to their faces, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Come on guys," said Sonic, quelling the laughter, "We;d better go and visit the ol' Knucklehead."

* * *

><p>As soon as they saw Knuckles outstretched on a hospital bed with his entire body covered in a plaster cast except for his head, Amy and Tails felt very afraid. Sonic didn't seem at all surprised.<p>

"He was lucky I was there to take him to safety," Rouge said boastfully to them as they stood in a trance like state at the sight of Knuckles condition, "Or else he would have died."

"These burns sure do look like the trademark of my brother," Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, we G.U.N. agents have already found out quite a bit about your brother," replied Rouge, "Someone we've never heard of before claiming to have a connection to you will always raise some eyebrows near the top. Personally, I think he underestimated our technology. Our most advanced radar has detected a spacecraft that's been continuously orbiting earth now for a few months, and it's definitely not one of ours."

"It's his," Sonic spoke with great certainty here. "And I don't think that was actually the real Bolt Knuckles fought."

"What?" Amy and Tails shrieked in disbelief.

"Bolt is incredibly powerful. I haven't seen him in five years, but he's probably more powerful than even I. And now that we've grown up, I suspect he has power none of us have ever seen before."

"Sonic, get to the point," Amy was evidently frustrated, and a little frightened.

Sonic nodded at her. "Right. Well basically anytime before fighting, he used this kind of technology were he created a clone of himself. He would control it remotely, and it only contained a small portion of his true power."

"Coward!" Spat Amy.

Tails scratched his chain. The mechanic inside him was clearly interested, eager to learn more. "Such technology would be impossible by earth's standards," he said, "so Sonic, does this mean that...Bolt is an alien? And therefore, you are as well?"

Sonic sighed. He didn't have to say anything for Tails to know that he was right.

"But I thought...you were born on Christmas island."

"Tails," Sonic began, "You're a smart kid. You must be able to see that all of us are different from the other members of our species on this planet," he smiled at Amy, "And you too, Amy. You must have known."

Amy and Tails were locked into a state of stunned silence. Was Sonic really telling them they were all aliens?

The sound of Rouge's cellphone shattered the brief silence.

"This is Rouge!" She said into the phone as she walked out of the hospital room into the adjacent corridor. It was clearly an important call.

"I suppose it makes sense," Tails said admittedly, "But I've grown up on earth. I've gotten used to it so much that I've never really questioned our differences from the other inhabitants of this planet."

"I assumed we were just a really rare species, Sonic," said Amy, "that's why I used to be so interested in you."

Sonic's ears perked up at this. _Used? _What was Amy getting at? He shook himself. "That's right Amy."

Sonic would have told them more, but Rouge burst into the room shouting.

"Ok everyone, we're going back to central station! It looks like Sonic's brother has decided to launch a counter offensive, and I'm pretty sure from what G.U.N. have been telling me it's the actual, 100 per cent power Bolt!"

Amy and Tails both simultaneously felt a chill run down their spine. Sonic didn't say anything. It was obvious he had lost his usual, ubiquitous cockiness, and that frightened them. The team rushed out of the hospital as fast as they could, desperate yet fearful to get to the war zone and do battle with their most powerful foe yet.

**If you guys dont like the idea of the alien shit ive got going on, I can understand it to an extent. But think about it, in the games universe, it doesnt really make much sense why there are talking anthropomorphic animals on earth. So I am going to explain it this way.**

**follow**

**Fav **

**Review**


End file.
